Bad Season
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: There is a certain season for each Dragon Slayer. Each one comes at a different time. For Natsu, it comes early. His dark side is awakened in his hunt to find his mate, A.K.A. Lucy.She tries to escape, but in the end, will the animal in him win? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy bolted down the hallway, trying to escape him. "You can't run from me forever, Lucy!" she heard him yell. Picking up the speed, she ran down the stairs and onto the main floor. Skidding to a stop, Lucy whipped around and looked to where she had just come from. Erza and Gajeel rushed over and blocked the doorway. Soon enough, he arrived. He stopped noticing Erza and Gajeel preventing him from reaching Lucy. A low growl emitted from his throat, "Move." He said dangerously. Erza shook her head.

"You need to calm down and tell us what's gotten into you." Erza told Natsu, being sure to remain in her current position. She looked over to Gajeel who was srunching his nose like he had smelled something bad.

"Dude, please tell me you have a new cologne or something. That scent is gross."

Nastu chuckled darkly. "I would expect you to know what it is." A smirk appeared on his face. "Well Lucy, I will get you. But not right now apparently. I'll be back." He told her before running back up the stairs. The sound of glass breaking told everyone that he had broken a window and jumped out. Erza turned to Gajeel who was frozen in his spot.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He couldn't have meant...How old is Natsu?" Gajeel asked. Think for a moment, Erza answered, "Same as Lucy, nineteen. Why?"

"It's a little young, but it's not impossible..." He let out a loud sigh before continuing. "Let's just say he's having a hormonal attack."

**EARLIER THAT DAY...**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted across the room to his teammate. Lucy turned around in her swivel chair and waved to the boy happily. "Hey!" Happy flew over to her, standing on the counter he asked Mirajane for a fish. Mira bent down for a second, when she came back up a fish was in her hands. Happy gave a big smile before digging into the fish. Lucy looked at Mira in amazement and confusion.

"How did you do that?" She asked, looking for a bucket full of fish somewhere. Mira smiled before answering. "There's a cooler on a shelf just for Happy under the counter."

Lucy shrugged and continued to sip her drink as Natsu approached slowly. Realizing that he was acting very weird, Lucy turned to him. "What's up with you?" Natsu looked up, looking at Lucy with wide eyes. His expression was showing signs of deep thought, he was troubled about something. Lucy continued to watch him curiously. He took a step back, tilting his head down he began to think about what was happening to him.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I stared at Natsu's weird behavior. He kept muttering about wanting something. I couldn't really make out his words. Just as I was about to ask again, I heard him chuckled darkly. He looked up at me, a smirk plastered on his face. Fear rushed through me, this was not the Natsu I knew. I jumped off my chair and ran through the guild doors. It wasn't long before I heard his evil laughing behind me.

"C'mon Lucy! Let me...play with you." He shouted, running faster. I squeaked in fear before taking a sharp right into an alley that lead to the guild's back door. Once it was in sight I felt a slight ping of hope. Erza and Makarov were having a meeting in his office which is right next to the backdoor. Finally reaching it, I pried it open, getting a peak at Natsu. That smirk was still on his face and fire was beginning to surround him. I ran to the door of his office, knocking then quickly opening it to find the office empty. I inwardly cursed before heading to the main room which was up the stairs, down a hall, and down more stairs. Carefully but quickly stepping on the steps, I made it to the hall. I heard the backdoor slam open, "Ooh Lucy? Where are you?" Natsu called in a taunting voice. I bolted down the hall, looking for anyone to help me.

"Erza!" I screamed causing Natsu to growl. He was about twenty feet behind me now. "I wouldn't do that, Lucy." He warned. Soon enough I saw the stairs, trotting down them I emerged into the guild hall. Erza must have heard me because immediately after her and Gajeel blocked off the entrance from where I had just ran out of.

**OK! BACK TO THE PRESENT... LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"Huh? Like, he's hitting puberty? Psh.. took him long enough." I said to myself. Everyone heard me though, they all let out small laughs. Erza gave a slight nod agreeing with me.

* * *

><p><em>Very funny, I'll be sure to punish you later for that.<em>

**_That's weird.. I'm hearing Natsu inside my head. Yeah, I'm losing it._**

_You're not losing it. It's really me. Surprised?_

**_...No, because telepathy is impossible for Natsu. Only Warren has that power._**

_It's not impossible for me. But I can only talk to you._

_**Why just me? (Not that I believe you or anything.)**_

_Because you're my-_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Levy called. I snapped out of my conversation and looked at my friend. "Oh, sorry Levy. I was just... thinking. What's up?"<p>

"Erza, Gray, and Gajeel went to go get Natsu and lock him up in the guild. Master Makarov asked me to stay with you until they get control of the situation." Levy told me. I nodded, while Laxus suspiciously walked near us.

"Laxus... What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him. His head popped up and he laid his eyes on me. "Nothing.. just...planning." He replied. Levy sighed before explaining more. "He wants me to keep you company, but if Natsu shows up he told Laxus to protect you." Oooooh. Ok. Laxus grunted before sitting at a table. It wasn't long before Evergreen and Freed appeared next to him giving him endless compliments on how awesome he was.

* * *

><p><em>Like Laxus could stop me. Did he forget that I kicked his ass the last time we fought?<em>

**_That was with Gajeel's help, and Laxus is a lot stronger now. Freed keeps on bragging about how Laxus trained while he was gone. It's annoying as hell._**

_Ha, but I'm still stronger. I will incinerate anyone who gets in my way._

**_Way of what? Being an idiot?_**

_...No... Getting my prize._

**_Oh? And what's that?_**

_You._

* * *

><p>I screamed aloud. Levy ran over to me, asking what was wrong. I stared at the table infront of me, wide eyed. I regained my thoughts when I heard the crackling sound of lightning. I looked up to Laxus, who was covered in his lightning.<p>

"He's coming." He said, his voice low.

"How do you know?" I asked, searching for Natsu.

"I can sense that idiot from a mile away. It's either Erza got him, or he's on his way here on his own will." I began to shake slightly, not wanting to see him at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Love you too, babe.<em>

**_No, just no._**

* * *

><p>The front doors burst open, revealing Natsu engulfed in flames. An 'Eep' escaped my mouth as I ran to the opposite side of the guild. Levy followed me quickly, and Laxus angrily headed over to Natsu, cursing heavily on his way. Yet another dark smirk appeared on Natsu's face. I shivered at his expression, even if it was the third time I'd seen it within a two hour time period. I heard Levy wimper slightly beside me, I turned to look at her. She was shaking and fear was present on her young looking features. I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly comforting manor.<p>

"It's ok, Levy. N-Natsu would never h-hurt us.." I whispered, trying to sound as confident and relaxed as possible. Would never even dream of it.

A kind smile replaced the smirk on Natsu's face for a moment, before he concentrated on Laxus once again. I relaxed slightly, knowing that Natsu really wouldn't put us in any serious danger. Erza, Gajeel and Gray burst through the door. "Found him!" Gray yelled stupidly. Erza gave him a 'No shit, Sherlock.' look before running off to help Laxus, Gajeel following. Levy stopped shaking, and the fear that was written on her face slowly faded. I know she likes Gajeel, so probably having him here settled her somewhat. But it was opposite for me, having him here only made me worry more. What if he went all out? We won't have a guild left! Especially since it seems he is having fun with the battle. I sighed, slumping my shoulders as glasses, mugs, chairs, and pieces of wood flew past me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Whipping around, I found Mira motioning for me and Levy to follow her. Turns out she had gotten down under the counter from all the commotion. We quickly ran towards her, following her behind the counter. She leaned down, grabbing a metal ring the was attached to the floor, a wooden hatch opened up, revealing stairs leading into a room under the guild. She told us to hide out down there until she came and told them it was okay to come out.

I looked to Levy, who nodded. We both headed down the steps. "I'll be back shortly! I've got a score to settle with Natsu!" Mira shouted down to us before closing the hatch. The room was well lit with a table right in the center. Four chairs were evenly spread around it. In the middle of the table was a few glasses, a deck of cards, and a remote. A small kitchen rested in the corner of the medium sized room. The fridge was filled with water, food, and...beer. Of course it was. The cupboards were stocked with all sorts of things. Food, first aid things, and eating utensils and such. On the far wall was a large TV. A dark couch sat about thirteen feet away from it, a small bedside table sat next to that. On the little table was a lamp, a pile of movies, and a TV guide.

"Well, guess we should get comfortable." Levy sighed, heading over to the table. She set up Solataire and grabbed a water bottle. I plopped onto the couch, attempting to ignore the crashing sounds coming from above us. The whole guild must've joined by now.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes passed of me watching TV, and Levy getting angry at the cards, when the hatch opened. I didn't bother to look, assuming it was Mira. But boy, was I dead wrong.<p>

"Luuuucy? I know you're here." Natsu's voice called down the steps. My eyes widened, and Levy froze, the Ace of Hearts falling out of her hand and floating onto the ground without a sound. I met her gaze, waiting for her to say something.

"Don't be scared, it's only me!" He said, still standing outside the room. I frantically searched for an escape route. Deciding to take the risk, I stood up and bolted over to the fridge. "Ah, there you are." Crap. I gripped the side of the fridge, using my strength to push it aside. Thankfully, my superstition was right. I door was hidden behind the item. I yelled for Levy, causing Natsu to barrel down the stairs. She raced over, prying open the little door, we both ran through it. Darkness soon surrounded us. I couldn't see a thing, and I was deathly afraid that Natsu was directly behind me. We scurried through the tiny hall, no opening showed infront of us. I turned and looked behind me, but the light where we had come from was no longer in sight. Tears began to streak my face. I was scared, not of the fact that I was running in a dark hall not knowing where I was going, but of the thought of Natsu actually catching up. What did he want? Why did he go all crazy so suddenly? He was normal yesterday! Hell, a few hours ago he was fine!

_Boo._

I screamed, the thought that it was only in my mind didn't occur to me. Levy asked what was wrong. I stopped in my tracks, I can't... I can't do this anymore. I fell onto the floor, covering my mouth, trying to hold the sobs that I was producing. Tears rapidly fell down my cheeks, I felt as if I had no reason to even try and run away. He was going to catch me eventually, for what reason I don't know. But I couldn't live with the fear of knowing that at any moment he could grab me and possible hurt Levy. I reached one of my hands out, trying to find her. A hand connected with mine, feeling relief that she was next to me made the scared feeling fade slightly. But that feeling was soon gone when a deep chuckle came from where Levy was supposedly standing.

"Found you." Natsu said darkly. I was ripped off the floor and thrown over his shoulder.

"Levy!" I screamed.

**LEVY...**

"Lucy?" Levy called her friends name. 'She was just behind me! What happened?' she thought to herself. Turning around and running back, fear rushed through her. Not for herself, but her friend.

**LUCY...**

I kicked and flailed like a wild animal. No way was I going to be taken away for such a stupid reason. Well, a reason that I didn't even know. But sadly, my movement was stopped by Natsu tightening his grip on my waist. I wheezed in discomfort, ceasing movement. This sure doesn't feel good. I saw the opening to the room. But not before I heard footsteps approaching behind Natsu. "Levy?" I questioned. I felt my hand being grabbed by a small and gentle one. I smile appeared on my face before Natsu stopped. Turning around, he faced Levy, and I didn't. The smile left my face at that moment.

"What, Levy?" Natsu asked in irritation.

"Give Lucy back." She told him, confidence present in her tone. But barely. Natsu simply scoffed before running out of the hallway and into the room. I climbed the stairs while Levy screamed in protest. I looked at her sweet face that was now stained with tears. I continued to cry as well, when I realised that he was going to have to get through Erza once we got back onto the main floor. He must've sneeken past her and gotten into the room. Once we reached the main floor, my eyes widened in horror. No one was injured, but everyone was unconcious.

"A little trick Edo-Jellal tought me before we left... Like it?" Natsu said proudly. I shook my head slowly, staring at them all. We passed Erza, who was struggling to stay concious, but she was still concious, barely.

"L-Lucy... I'm s-sorry." She sputtered out before collapsing. That was the last straw for me. He maybe my best friend. He may be Natsu, but this was too far. I ripped one of my keys off the ring, causing Natsu to turn around in shock. I called out to the one I had picked, hoping it was someone useful for the situation. A poof sounded, and in the middle stood the exact person I needed, the strong and amazi- Plue?

"Damn it!" I shouted angrily. Plue looked down sadly. "Oh, Plue! I'm so sorry! But actually I do have a job for you." I motioned for him to come closer. Natsu just brushed the situation off, considering it was Plue. The creature approached, jumped, and latched onto my extended arm. I pulled him up and whispered into his ear. "Get Loke for me, okay?" Plue leaped off and nodded happily before going back to the Spirit World. Natsu laughed quietly, not even considering the fact that I had just called on my strongest spirit. We exited the guild and headed towards the forest. Soon enough another poof was heard. Knowing what was now going on, Natsu set me down and faced Loke.

"Wait," Loke looked at Natsu, then at me. "You called me here to do what exactly?" He asked.

"I'm not going to let anyone take her from me." Natsu growled, getting into a fighting stance. I felt more tears stream down my face, Levy and the others were all laying on the guilds floor, the fact that Natsu beat them probably nagging at them. Loke looked at me once more, concern written on his face. Then, he understood the situation. Sighing, he tried to convince Natsu that this was wrong, and that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he didn't stop this crazy act. Natsu only laughed before charging at Loke. And so, the battle begun.


	2. Caught

**Pairings: **Natsu and Lucy; Erza and Jellal; Gajeel and Levy

**Rating: **T- for cussing and some interesting situations not recommended for people under 13.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima, the mastermind behind Fairy Tail, not me. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S P.O.V.<strong>

I watched as Loke and Natsu fought. I was still in shock that Erza had lost, even when I knew I really should be doing something. But, I mean, Erza! ERZA! Dang... Loke's hands were glowing yellow, while Natus's hands were lit on fire. Nothing out of the ordinary. Loke smashed his leg into Natsu's side, sending him into a tree. But just in time, Natsu caught himself, jumping off the trunk and towards Loke once again. Natsu threw a punch in Loke's direction, but he easily dodged. When a sly grin replaced Natsu's angered expression, Loke's eyes widened. He was still in the air from dodging the attack, that's when Natsu did his Dragon Wing attack. I couldn't help it anymore, I reached to my side and pulled out the whip Virgo had given me in Edolas. I aimed for Natsu's ankle. Successfully wrapping it around his leg, I gave a hard pull, yanking him down onto the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Unfortunately, Loke was scathed by Natsu's attack. He apologized before returning back to the Spirit World. I sighed angrily before deciding to take matters into my own hands. Natsu stood, a deep growl emitting from his throat. I closed my eyes, concentrating all my magic energy into what I was about to do.

Sadly, Natsu was one step ahead. He appeared in front of me, grabbing my arms and immobilizing them behind my back. Now that he was behind me, I kicked back, hitting him hard in the shin. He winced slightly before leaning into my ear, whispering dangerously. "Don't push me, or I might have to punish you."

I shivered at his breath against my ear. Holy crap was he really starting to bother me. I eventually gave in, allowing him to toss me over his shoulder once again. While he was taking me off to who knows where, I began to plan my escape. It would have to be while he was either gone, or asleep. I would have to wait and see which one came first. I also have to figure out how to cover up my scent and any trace of him finding me. I could always do what Mira suggested, hide in the most obvious place. Since he's Natsu he'll think I'll try and hide extremely well, but if I hide in the most obvious place, he'll look there last. It was a good plan when hiding from idiots.

_I hope you know I can hear every thought you have..._

"Damn it!" I screamed, all thoughts leaving my mind. Yep, I'm screwed. Natsu laughed loudly before setting me against a tree. I attempted to stand, just to be pushed back onto the ground. My butt landed on the hard ground and pain shot through my lower half. I rubbed my backside, trying to soothe it. "Damn you.." I muttered, knowing he could hear me. Before I knew it, he was staring me in the face, about two inches away from me to be exact. The glare he was holding did nothing but make me angry. What? I was just trying to say 'Thanks' for that painful push! I crossed my arms and looked away from his piercing eyes, my eyebrows knitted in anger and discomfort. He grabbed my chin gently, but forced me to look at him. Deciding to act like a child, I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Let me just say, what happened after that was completely my fault. Kind of.

Natsu shoved his mouth over mine, demanding sort of. And guess what? My tongue was still out. Retracting it immediately, it was replaced by his own. I squeaked from the sudden action, trying to pull away. But my waist was currently being held by his arms and my legs were being pressed together by his. I pushed my hands on his chest, but I have no upper body strength what so ever, so that didn't work.

The kiss was demanding and full of want. I was too confused to realize that he was slowly laying me onto the ground. Once I did realize, he was already running his hands up my sides. I couldn't hold it any longer. I ripped my face away and laughed, trying to push his hands off my tickle spot. "No! Haha! S-stop!" I yelled, trying to breathe. Natsu only looked at me oddly before smiling evilly. He lightly began to poke and run his fingers on my sides. I kicked and flailed, trying to escape from this hell. I couldn't stop laughing even though I wanted to.

"Looks like I found a weakness." He said, still smiling. Once he stopped I gasped, catching the oxygen that I had lost. Scrunching up into a ball, I hid my flushed face from him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, still not lifting my head from my knees.

"Because, you were just staying quiet and I couldn't take it any longer. You're too hard not to kiss." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I would usually take that as a compliment, but it's Natsu, so, things are different.

"You could've at least waited until I wasn't sticking my tongue out." I mumbled. "That was just a bonus." Natsu told me, lifting me back into his arms. But instead of throwing my over his shoulder like a towel, he just... held me. Sighing, I turned my head away from his, letting my face hang over my shoulder, I stared at the ground. Occasionally my hair would sway into sight. But that was whenever Natsu stepped over something, causing me to rock slightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not looking at him.

"To a house that I once lived in.. We will stay there until I fulfill what I need to do." My eyes widened, that's when I looked at him.

"W-what do you need to do?" He looked down at me and smirked.

"You'll see." He replied before stopping. I turned my head and looked at the house that was now in front of us. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. In fact, it was just right for my liking. Weird... We entered the house, and it was normal. A kitchen, bathroom, living room, and two bedrooms. One for me, and one for Natsu. Even though I do really want to leave.

"Actually, it's a one bedroom... The other room is just a walk in closet." Shit.

"Well then..." I looked at him, then back at the room. I jumped out of his arms, ran into the room, and slammed the door shut, happy to find a lock. I heard Natsu's laugh from behind the wood.

"Very sneaky, Luce..." I heard him walk away from the door. I relaxed slightly and hopped onto the bed. Suddenly, to bathroom door opened. "But the bathroom is connected to the room and the hall." Well, damn. I smashed my head onto the pillow, the feeling of success fading out of me. I was so close! I turned my head and peaked up at Natsu, who was holding two fingers up.

"That's two punishments now. One for kicking me, and the other for trying to lock me out of my own room." Another dark smirk appeared on his face. He raced over to me, jumped onto the bed and caged me with his arms. I was now lying on my back, on the bed, with Natsu hovering over me. How did my life end up like this? A day ago I was hanging out with my friends at Fairy Tail and Natsu was completely normal! The he hit puberty and has been acting weird ever since! I don't really understand what he wants with me, and I'm kind of afraid to find out. Something inside me says that he would never hurt me, but I'm starting to believe whatever has gotten into him affects that fact.

Natsu's face dropped slightly. "Lucy, I really would never hurt you. Not even if my life depended on it." Tears welled up in my eyes. The thought of what was going on right now was hurting me. He wouldn't tell my why he kidnapped me, hurt our friends, and took me here. "Then...let me go..." I whispered. I could feel his grip on the pillow behind me tighten, as if he was trying to hold back something. "I-I can't..." He looked up at me.

"I love you too much to let anyone else have you. I know that sounds selfish, but for me, when I love someone, it's... it's forever." H-he loves me? Me? Why? But that was pretty adorable.. How he is blushing, and saying he loves me. Now I truly know he would never hurt me. I guess it's just the dragon inside him that's causing his oddness.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered. I looked up at him, he was now watching me with pain in his expression. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand. Just, please, tell me now. I don't want to force you into anything." Putting deep thought into what my answer was, I finally decided. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my lips. He held his surprised expression throughout the whole kiss. When he finally relaxed and got into the kiss, I pulled away, teasing him slightly.

"I do... I do feel that way. Just don't go around assuming you can just kidnap a girl and expect her to love you back! You got lucky with me!" I pushed Natsu off the bed and stood up. Walking into the kitchen I began to make myself lunch, the feeling of him watching me never leaving. Getting creeped out, I turned around. His eyes widened, he quickly whipped his head in the other direction, whistling innocently. I scoffed before turning back to my sandwhich. When the feeling came back, I ignored it. When I finished making my sandwhich, I looked around for some chips or crackers to go on the side. That's when the thought occured to me. "When was the last time you were here?" I asked. The place was stocked with good food and such.

"I come here every week or so. That's why it has fresh food." Ooh, makes sense. This place was where he grew up after all. Pulling out a water bottle, I walked over to the table and sat down. Getting ready to fill my empty stomach, I couldn't help but notice Natsu watch me. "What?" I crossed my arms. He walked over and sat across from me, looking at me, then my sandwhich. I sighed and slid the plate over to him, heading back to the kitchen to make another. He smiled and thanked me before devouring the food.

Once we both finished lunch, Natsu sat me down for a talk.. Oddly enough.

"I think you should know, during this time for me, I can get... instinctive." He said, worry crossing his face.

"...huh?"

"I have a lot of troubling controlling certain impulses. That's why they call this the 'Bad Season' for dragon slayers. So, don't blame me if I try and rape you or something."

I stared at him... contemplating whether to run or scream. I decided to do both. I slowly stood up, smiled, then ran out the door screaming my head off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! There will be a new chapter soon on what Natsu does! Haha, don't worry, nothing will get sexual. Well, maybe a little. But nothing detailed. I'm not that dirty. I really appreciate you guys and all the nice reviews this story has been getting! I got the sandwhich thing (when Lucy gives Natsu her food) from what my dad does to me whenever I make something to eat. He always goes 'Is that good?' all sad and stuff. Which pisses me off to no end, which then causes me to make him something too.. FML. Lol expect the next chapter soon! See what's going on back at Magnolia.<strong>


	3. Reeeeeally?

**Warning: **Some hints of... sexual interest in this chapter. So take heed. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

_Nastu's thoughts_

_**Lucy's thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em>I screamed my head off and ran out the door.<em>

**NATSU'S P.O.V.**

I watched the lunatic run and scream. Something inside me told me to leave her be, while the other told me to chase after her as if playing tag. Deciding on the second one, I ran after Lucy. She wasn't hard to find because the entire time she was screaming like a dying animal. I was sneaking up from behind when I accidentally stepped on a twig, causing Lucy to turn around, see me, and run in the other direction.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" She shouted, flailing her arms wildly in the air. I chuckled before chasing after he once again. She would swerve in and out of the forest that was nearby. Damn, can she run. I started to get tired and out of breath, so I decided to go out with a bang. Do you want to know how I did this? I lit the ground on fire.

"Eeeeeek!" Lucy squeaked, prancing around, trying to get out of the fire. When she noticed it wasn't hurting her, she turned to me, hands on her hips.

"Very funny, Natsu.." She said in a mocking tone before taking off again. I sighed angrily. Truly deciding to end this now. I sped up, only a few feet behind her now. I reached my arms out and jabbed my fingers into her ribs. She jolted backwards, landing in my arms. Lucy grabbed her sides, massaging them. Sending me a glare, she stuck her tongue out at me. When I began to lean forward, she retracted her tongue, eyes widening. I laughed and walked back to the house.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." She muttered. "Hey Natsu?" I looked down to her, "Did I mention that I Hate You?"

"No, I don't think you did.." I said, smiling.

"Oh, well I hate you." She told me before pushing out of my arms and walking into the house, slamming the door in my face. I growled before shoving it open. "That wasn't nice."

"You're the one to talk about nice!" Lucy shouted, sitting down at the table. I went and sat in the seat across from her, watching in amusement as she scooted her chair away from me, hitting the wall and whacking her head in the process. She winced and grabbed the back of her head before putting on a pouting face. I gave a small smile before standing up and going into the bedroom. Plopping down onto the comfy bed, I began to relax my muscles from the tiring chase. That's when I heard the front door quietly click closed...

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S P.O.V.<strong>

I watched Natsu stroll into the bedroom. Taking my chances I quietly stood up and tip-toed over to the front door. Carefully, I opened it, stepping outside, I attempted to close the door silently, but it made a small clicking noise. Knowing that Natsu would be able to hear that, I booked it. Running as fast as I could towards the forest. I did zig-zag motions for no reason at all. When I got to the forest I ran around wildly, placing my scent on everything I could, trying to confuse him. I would run through trees in different patterns before I came across a tall tree that was suitable for climbing. I grabbed onto the closest stable branch and pulled myself up. Continuing to climb higher and higher.

"Lucy! If you don't come out this minute I will find you and make sure to make your already two punishments ten times worse!" Natsu yelled from somewhere in the forest. I settled on a thick branch and listened to him yell. All the while thinking '_**If you can find me.'**_

_Thanks for telling me where you are._

My eyes widened, I had totally forgot about that telepathy thing! Damn it! Natsu ran over to the tree I was in, smirking at me from the bottom.

"Wow, you climbed high... Wonder how you're gonna get down."

I face palmed, how big of an idiot am I? Not thinking of how to get down once he left. Well, crap!

"Oh, shut up! I totally have a plan for this!" I lied smoothly. "And what makes you think I'm going to come down for you?"

"Well, if you don't come to me," Natsu jumped onto the bottom branch, climbing. "Then I'll come to you." I looked up, deciding not to climb any higher. I watched patiently, waiting for him to get close enough. Once he was where I wanted him, I stepped onto the branch on the opposite side of him and began to climb down. I glided on the branches, almost falling once, until I reached the ground. I heard a thud behind the tree, knowing it was Natsu, I ran, again.

After about two minutes I felt extreme heat behind me. I turned my head to find Natsu's entire body engulfed in flames. The same dark grin was plastered on his face the entire time he chased me.

"If you don't stop, I'll give you a punishment right here, in the forest." He shouted, speeding up. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It's my fault this is happening. If only I had waited until he was asleep to escape. Then I would have a better chance at leaving... Why? Why am I so stupid? But I kept on running, knowing that he would eventually tire. I didn't spend five years of track doing nothing! I finally am making use of those skills! Yeah! That's better! Positive attitude! Well, positive until I felt his arms encircle my waist, lifting me into the air. I kicked and screamed, begging him to let me go. When he didn't I assumed for the worst.

"You're lucky I'm taking you back to the house."

* * *

><p><strong>PUNISHMENT TIME! AT THE HOUSE...<strong>

Natsu tossed me onto the couch. Hovering over me, he smiled wildly before crashing his lips onto mine. I squirmed beneath him, trying to break free from his grasp. But that didn't work, it only made matters worse, causing him to lean his body against mine, not letting me move at all. This was it, this is what he was talking about. Not being able to control his hormones and such... I'm gonna be raped. When that thought occurred to me, adrenaline rushed through my veins. I struggled to grab the whip that was still hanging by my side, while Natsu was still kissing me. He pulled away slightly, the smirk still on his face.

"Nice try." He whispered before grabbing my whip and throwing it across the room. I watched in absolute horror as it clattered to the floor, at least twenty feet away. I guess it's time to try and convince him not to do this.

"Natsu... please" I wimpered, looking down.

"No, how many times have I told you? I need to do this now, or else I will never be able to again." I looked up at him, hoping he didn't mean... _that._ A soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Not that.. Lucy... You were chosen to be my..." Natsu looked nervously at me, red tinting ever so slightly on his cheeks. "uh... wife? I guess I could put it that way.. Although you are considered my 'mate' too." My eyes widened. HIs mate? What? I am not ready to get married or be a mate... that's just weird! He apaologized quickly before hopping off me and running into the room. I stared at the now closed door... I wonder if I can hear his thoughts? Might as well try, I'm only going to confuse myself if I think about the situation. I concentrated on Natsu...

_I'm such an idiot! How could I ever be able to get her to like me by forcing all of this on her._

_**You're not an idiot... I.. I understand. And, I accept.**_

I heard a loud thump come from behind the bedroom door. I ran over to the room, pried open the door, and found Natsu face flat on the ground, giggling.

_Reeeeeally?_

_**Reeeeeally...**_

He began to giggle louder, eventually going into a full on laugh. He rolled over and saw me and my expression, which was probably priceless and somewhere along the lines of creepy. His laughing faded as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Three days... that's how long we have to do... that. And to make you my wife.." THREE DAYS! I sighed dramatically before nodding.

"Natsu, no more chasing. No more mood swings, and no more attempting to rape me, please." I said, looking him in the face. He put on a stern expression, nodding.

"Aye, Sir!" He shouted, soluting me. I smiled and ran onto the bed, jumping and then landing onto the soft matress. Snuggling into the pillows as Natsu lay beside me.

"Lucy, I love you.. And, I really am sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, sorry it was so confusing! I was out of it the whole time writing this! I got back from the dentist and wanted to finish the story. Sorry it's also straight to the point and how Lucy changes emotions really fast... <strong>

_**IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, PLEASE READ THIS!**_

**I got a tumblr! My username is AwakeningTheFallen, so please check it out! I post daily pictures of NaLu, SasuSaku, and such. I will also be posting updates and upcoming ideas for new stories and chapters. So you can be up to date on everything. Also, I would love to get requests from you guys! I need new story ideas and such. So please, please look me up! (My profile pic is me wearing orange sungalsses..)**


	4. CRAZY RIGHT!

Today, I get married. It's not really what I thought my wedding day would be like. I get to wear a dress, but not a wedding one. My friends and family arn't here, and I'm nineteen. I also didn't think I would be marrying Natsu. I thought I would marry a nice, handsome, and non-animalistic guy. Natsu is only one of those things. He's not really handsome, but cute. I'm just hoping that 'gets better with age' thing isn't bullshit. The priest is some guy from a town that's not too far from where we are now. He is a priest, but not a good one. I occasionally peek outside to see a chubby man in slacks and a Hawaiian print button up shirt. And then there's Natsu, wearing a black overcoat and shorts. To make it even worse, he's wearing one of those bow tie t-shirts.

The dress I get to wear is a simple blue sundress. Thin strapped and really wavy at the bottom. It also fades from white to blue, which is really cool looking. To finish off the outfit I have white flats with a small silver bow at the top. Pretty cute if you ask me, well, for when I'd be attending the wedding, not being the bride. Honestly, I can wait a while longer for getting married. Because apparently what happens after this is a 'ritual' as Natsu calls it. Not really looking forward to that.

I hear Natsu call my name, so sighing, I step out of the house and into the yard. I keep my eyes on the sky as I quickly walk over to the two. Of course, my looking majestic would have to wait because my legs had other plans.

**NATSU'S P.O.V.**

****I watched Lucy (who looked AMAZING!) walk over to us. Everything was going well until her foot caught behind her ankle and she tumbled to the ground. The smile left my face as I rushed over to the now groaning girl. I heard her mutter curse words, not attempting to get up. She just lay there, face flat on the ground, cussing like a sailor. I smirked before grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her over my shoulder. This earned me an odd look from the priest. I set Lucy back onto her feet and nodded for the priest to begin. Regaining his composure, he began. I grabbed onto Lucy's hands, causing her to stare at our now linked fingers.

"Sir?" The priest questioned. I snapped out of my gaze at my soon to be wife and repeated his sentence. Lucy did the same. I can tell she is unsure about this whole thing, but once it is all over I'm going to make it up to her, big time.

Soon enough, it was time. "You may kiss the bride." Lucy's face fell slightly. So, to reassure her, I carefully lifted her chin and met her lips with mine. W ew ere still kissing when the priest slammed his book closed and walked away. Once I pulled away, I looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She gave a small nod, earning a look of concern from me.

"We can wait until tomorrow." I told her, feeling slightly dissapointed.

_**No, it's ok. You need to do this and... I'm ok with it. Just a little nervous, that's all.**_

_Lucy, I have two days left. We can always try it tomorrow. And anyways, I need to do the ritual. So everything else can wait._

_**Really? You sure?**_

_Yes, but just to let you know, I won't be holding_ back.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

A bright blush spread across my face. Ok, now I'm scared. It's not that I am self concious, it's just that I never thought that it would be with Natsu...

"Follow me." Natsu said, walking into the bedroom. I quietly followed behind, the ring on my finger catching my eye. I stared at it as I entered the room. It was really beautiful... Simple and elegant, all I could ever ask for. I looked up at the sound of Natsu rummaging through the nightstand drawer.

"Ah! There it is!" He shouted before standing up and walking towards me. I looked at the small golden object in his hands. It was about half a centimeter thick, in the shape of a circle. In the middle of the circle was a carving of a dragon's head. It looked like a... brander. Oh god, no! I quickly backed away.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt! It's just a marker, of sorts." I wildly shook my head, scrunching into a ball, trying to hide any of my showing skin. I peeked up from behind my legs to find Natsu sitting infront of me. "Trust me." He said in a calm and relaxing voice. I slowly unfolded and sat before him. He gave me a smile before lighting the object on fire. Weird, I didn't know metal could catch on fire.

"You can choose where you want the mark." I thougth about that, I didn't want it in a place too obvious, but somewhere that I could show it off on occasion. That's it! Whenever I go swimming is when I could show it off.

"Right here." I told him, pointing to a spot a little lower than my ribs on my right side. About where my kidney is, except on my stomach, not my back. He nodded, motioning me to lift up my shirt. Lifting it up just to expose that area and nothing else, I prepared myself. Squeezing my eyes shut as he got closer with the flaming brand was all I could really do. I opened my eyes, deciding I wanted to see this. He pressed it onto my skin, I squealed, expecting a sharp and burning pain, but it never came. When he removed the object, I stared at the mark. The lines were a mixture of orange, red, and yellow, resembling the colors of fire. Honestly, it was pretty cool. I continued to stare while Natsu looked at me. Once I met his gaze, I smiled, crushing him in a hug.

"That's really cool!" I exclaimed, smiling widley.

"Glad you like it, now tomorrow or the day after we need to complete everything. Just let me know when you're ready, ok?" I nodded, pulling down the soft fabric of my shirt. I stood and headed into the kitchen, searching for food. I went to grab a soda out of the fridge when my side began to throb. I lifted my shirt once again, looking at the now glowing red mark. I called to Natsu, who casually walked in... ablaze. No, literally, like, on fire.

"Uuh- my mark, it's glowing and throbbing." I told him, touching the mark.

"Good, it's supposed to do that whenever I need to know where you are." Natsu replied, while the throbbing and glowing receded.

"Then why are you on fire?" I asked, now addressing the fact that he was about to burn the house down. He only stared at me, asking what I was talking about. I pointed to him, he looked at his body before flipping out.

"What the hell? That's not supposed to happen..."

I sighed at his obliviousness. Sitting down at the table, Natsu joined me, still freaking out about how he couldn't extinguish the fire. Suddenly, he froze. A few seconds passed before he looked up at me, a dark smile on his face. Oh no, not again...

"Hey Lucy... guess what?" He asked evilly. I shuddered.

"W-what?" Natsu leaned in, his lips almost touching my ear, before he whispered, "I'm... on fire. CRAZY RIGHT?" He shouted the last part. Cue face palm..


	5. Lemon

**WARNINGS: **Lemon in this chapter! But I will tell you when it comes.

* * *

><p>I shoved Natsu away from me, sighing heavily. He could seriously be a big idiot sometimes.<p>

"Follow me," I demanded, standing up from the table and walking into the bathroom. He smiled and followed me like a puppy, giggling slightly and bouncing with every step. I reached the bathroom and stretched over the tub, turning the waiter on. I don't really care if it's cold or hot, I'm not the one who's going in it anyways. Once the tub was full, I turned to the still flaming Natsu.

"In." I said, pointing at the water. He looked at it, then back at me, shaking his head. "In." I said once again, getting annoyed. He continued to disagree though. So, I did what I had to do. I grabbed Natsu by his shirt, lifting him into the air and tossing him into the water. The bath was cold obviously because the whole room filled with steam as the fire went out. I always knew my hidden strength would come in handy someday! I didn't really think I would be in this situation, but whatever. At least he's not on fire anymore. The steam cleared and there sat a soaked Natsu, looking around completely confused.

"How did I get here?" He asked, noticing I was in the room as well. He gave a sly grin, "Wanna join me?" Scoffing, I folded my arms.

"No thanks. I'd rather not sit in boiling water." I told him. Natsu looked down into the water, watching the water make a rolling motion. He sighed, "I was on fire, wasn't I?" I simply nodded before exiting the bathroom and heading to the living room.

As I sat onto the couch, I heard a loud splashing sound, followed by small sloshing sounds. Natsu appeared in the doorway, his clothes dripping. He trudged through the room, leaving a wet trail as he walked into the bedroom. Natsu didn't even bother to close the door as he began to take off his shirt and pants. I squealed, rushing over to the door and slamming it closed. I did not need to see that.

_Not yet, anyways._

_**Oh, shut up! I don't even want to see you in the nude. I can barely handle Gray. *shudders*** _

"Come on, Lucy. You know you want this." Natsu said, in the doorway once again... naked. I loud scream escaped my mouth as I covered my eyes.

"Ah! My virgin eyes! Why? Why do you hate me so?" Keeping my eyes closed, I reached for the pillow that was next to me, shoving it onto my face. I felt the couch shift, knowing Natsu had just sat next to me. Taking the pillow off and using it to guard the side of my face, keeping him out of view, I ran into the bedroom. I frantically searched for his clothes. Finding a pair of shorts I covered the side of my face once again and hurried to the living room. Only I crashed into Natsu and all his nakedness.

"No no no no no no no!" I shouted, rushing past him and out the back door. He wouldn't dare come outside, right?

A few minuted passed before Natsu came outside, in a pair of shorts, thank god. I sighed and walked inside, passing him. I heard the door slam shut behind me, causing me to turn around and see why Natsu had done that.

"I'm going to bed."

**_Oh no you're not!_**

_Oh yes I am!_

_Well, unless you wanna do something else? *suggestive wink*_

**_No... You said we could wait until tomorrow! So I'm going to take you up on that offer. I need to prepare myself._**

_Alright..._

* * *

><p><strong>MIDNIGHT<strong>

Lucy was sleeping happily on the couch. Although she wasn't very happy about the fact that it was, well, the couch. An earlier argument with Natsu resulted in her throwing a pan at his head, him getting mad and locking her out of the room. As you can probably tell, that ended well...

Natsu peeked out of his bedroom, searching for Lucy. He spotted the blonde snuggled up on the couch with the tablecloth draped over her body. A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth as he went to wake up the girl. Poking her shoulder, he whispered, "Lucy...Lucy...Lucy...Lucy...LUCY!"

A loud THUD was heard and the sound of a girl screaming. Lucy bolted upright and smacked Natsu in the face for rudely waking her.

"WHAT?" She shouted angrily, getting back onto the couch.

"It's tomorrow..." He replied with a grin. Lucy simply cokced her head to the side, curiosity running through her. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Her eyes widened...

_**He's right... Natsu? It's midnight, can you wait a little longer?**_

_No, you promised me that tomorrow -today- would be when we finished the ritual. _

**_Please? I havn't really had time to prepare!_**

_Lucy... I need to do this._

With a sigh, Lucy reluctantly nodded. "A-alright. Let's quickly get this over with." She muttered, walking into the bedroom.

"Quickly? As you wish." Natsu said to no one in particular, a dark smirk spread across his face. He followed Lucy into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He watched his wife sit onto the bed, attempting to control her breathing.

"I want this to be as casual as possible. So we should probably- mmph!" The blonde did not get to finish her sentence before Natsu crashed his lips onto hers. Shoving her backwards and onto the bed.

**LEMON START (BEWARE...)**

His warm body hovered over mine as he kissed me, the heat from his lips soaking into my skin. A weird lull dulled my racing mind into a sense of comfort. For whatever reason, this kiss was different, less brutal, more intense, and extremely passionate. It was like he was trying to tell me something important without saying the words. To the rhythm of the movement of his lips against mine, the tight, yet gentle, grip on my hips and right down to the slow penetration of his tongue into my mouth felt like a hidden message. Maybe even a hint of what was to come.

_Believe me, this is just a peak of what is to come, Lucy._

The sound of his voice in my head was like a splash of cold water onto my face. I jerked a bit, my lips tearing away from his, and my head turning away from him. I took in deep, calming breaths, trying to subdue the erratic beat of my heart. "Natsu...I-I'm not sure I can do this. It's so sudden, and new, and I'm…I'm really scared." I pushed at his shoulders with shaky hands, trying to put a couple inches of distance between us.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Natsu's hands captured mine, and with little to no effort he pinned them above my head. Leaning forward, he nuzzled into my neck, inhaling deeply. "Besides, I don't think I can hold back any longer. Do you have any idea what you smell like to me?" The last part of his sentence dipped into a lower, gruffer tone. Something wet touched the point on my neck that pulsed with the flow of the blood in my veins. I shivered when I figured out it was his tongue.

"But this is so sudden," Ignoring the breathless sound of my voice I barreled on with my inner worries. I either spilt my conscience now, or forever kept it to myself, "I-it was just a couple days ago when we were hanging around laughing and teasing each other. I wasn't even thinking about...uhhh…this yet."

_Sex, Lucy, what we are about to do is called sex._

His voice deadpanned in my head. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. _**Yes, sex, Natsu. I wasn't thinking about sex**_. I countered back.

"But that's beside the point! I don't think I can go through with this."

Natsu let out a noise that sounded so whiney and pathetic, I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "Lucyy! You were all gun-ho about it a couple minutes ago, what changed?" He exclaimed as he lifted his head, frustration etched into his face.

"I-I just don't understand the rush. I don't see why it has to be tonight. I only just accepted our change in relationship last night after all."

He sighed, pinning me with a fierce look. "If we don't do this by tonight, there is a chance I'll lose my magic. Besides, I don't think I can hold back anymore, the inner dragon in me is rearing to finish this ritual already. If there's on thing I guarantee, then it's that by tomorrow we would have finished the ritual whether you wanted to or not."

My mind whirled at the prospect of Natsu losing his magic. That would be like a dog without his bone. Or Happy without his wings. He wouldn't be Natsu, just a hallow shell of what used to be. I couldn't let that happen.

Then I stiffened, recalling the second part of his explanation, wondering if he was implying rape.

_I wasn't implying, I was warning. We already came this far. There's no going back._

…_**Go slow.**_

He grinned at me, the hardness in his eyes fading back to his normal playful glint. _I thought you wanted this to be quick_?

I glared at him. _**I guess I changed my mind.**_

_Good, because I was going to take it slow anyway._

And then, before I could think of a response, he leaned down and restarted the kiss. He shifted my wrists so that one hand held them in place, his other, newly freed hand came to rest at my hip again. His fingers slipped under the hem of my night shirt, warm finger tips dancing across my sensitive flesh. On their own accord, my hips bucked, resulting in a satisfied grunt from the dragon slayer above me.

His tongue was back in my mouth, and I couldn't figure out how he'd done that without me noticing. Nevertheless, it toyed with my tongue, drawing looping circles around it. Every time it rounded to the top row of teeth he would run it along the back of them. The odd feeling against my gums made me squirm a bit. How could someone as dense as Natsu know how to kiss like this?

_I take offense to that..._

He bit my bottom lip, forcing me to yelp out in surprise. He smirked as he pulled away and kissed my chin tenderly. "I'll show you what else I know how to do." I could feel the dark smile against the underside of my jaw, and on its own accord my neck tilted up to the odd feeling. Judging by the tone of his voice I figured that I'd done myself in. If there was anything scarier than a determined Natsu, it was a determined Natsu with his pride wounded.

He nipped the side of my neck, his tongue darting out to caress the now throbbing spot.

_You think too much. It makes me self conscious. _

His kisses trailed down my neck, stopping at the top of my collar bone. He paused there, sucking and licking with his tongue before continuing down the bare part of my chest. When he began nibbling at the hem of my night shirt I swore I almost hyperventilated. Sure, as a typical young woman, I've thought of scenarios in which a guy tears the clothes from my body and ravishes me, but now that it might actually happen….

_There's no 'might' about it, it's going to happen._

And then all coherent thought was gone. All I heard was the tearing of my shirt and my logical world went blank. It was like my hesitation was shed off along with the shirt, left discarded at the edge of the bed-completely useless. Instead, I wrapped one arm around my bare chest, the modest part of me shouting to cover up. Wrapping my other arm around Natsu's neck, I pulled him closer to my face and pushed my lips up against him. His hands clawed into my hips. He pulled my pelvis into his harshly as a growl vibrated from deep within his chest.

_I've heard rumors, _Natsu's voice echoed in my mind, his thoughts filling the recently vacant area, _that when a dragon takes his mate their feelings and urges could seep into their partners. _His kiss deepened, tongue darting out to lick at my lips.

_But only if they are close enough. Do you think we're close enough Lucy?_

He broke the kiss, trapping my bottom lip in between his jagged teeth as he pulled away. Groaning, I arched my back, allowing my hips to brush his ever so gently. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking down at me. I knew that his eyes ogled my skin greedily, and my assumption was confirmed when his warm hand wrapped around the wrist of my hand shielding my breasts from view.

"Stop that, we need to do this Lucy." He softly tugged at my wrist, his tone full of warning, "How am I supposed to show you what I know if you want let me see what I'm working with."

My face flushed deeply, the heat it radiated made my eyes burn with embarrassment. "Can't you just-I don't know-skip this part. My boobs aren't really that important or special."

He had the audacity to snort at me. "Not special? Not special? Are you insane? You have one of the best sets in the guild Lucy! I'd be a fool not to want to work on them!"

I crossed my other arm over the one already covering my breasts, enforcing my words and adding the extra muscle to keep my chest hidden. Even if said muscle was vastly limited. He snarled a sound that would have been threatening if it was any other person.

_Alright, you're asking for it. _He adjusted both his hands on the sensitive part of the underside of my forearms, his grip tight and hot. "I'll give you to the count of three, and if you don't uncross your arms I'm going to use alternative methods to keep them away."

My eyes snapped up to meet his, and I instantly regretted it. They burned a deep gold color; the emotions that swam in them merged and bounced off of each other at such a pace that just looking at him made me feel woozy. He couldn't possibly be implying what I think he's implying. That type of thing is just…ugh.

His brow rose, the dangerous tilt in his smirk returning. _I'm glad I didn't have to outright spell it out for you._

_**Natsu no. I'm not comfortable with that.**_

_Then why is your body heating up? I think you actually want to try it out._

The worst part about that was that I couldn't deny that. Curiosity did kill the cat.

"Then it's settled!" He ripped my crossed arms apart and forced them back above my head. He shifted so both wrists were secured by one of his hands, and then he reached for his scarf, tugging it from around his neck. Seemingly effortlessly he tied both wrists together with the scarf, reaching over to the bed frame in one fluid motion. I took the opportunity to get a good look at his well defined chest. I suppose I got lucky in the long run. At least Natsu was attractive.

_Thanks, I was thinking along the same lines about you._ He snickered, returning to his previous position above me. He locked eyes with me for only a second as I struggled against his scarf. I had room to move around a bit, so the knot wasn't uncomfortable. But the way my arms were positioned was a little awkward. My head hit the pillow in a fit of exasperation. The knot wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

"Don't worry, you'll forget all about that in a bit." Natsu assured with a chuckle. His large hand cupped the underside of my left breast as if to emphasis his point. I jerked, eyes squeezing shut in surprise. His thumb rubbed circles around my rapidly hardening nipple, never touching it, but coming pretty damn close. What a fucking tease.

_My, my, my, what horrible language for a 'proper' lady_.

I titled my head to the side, burrowing my face into the soft material of the pillow case. "N-Natsu…." It was like my senses were going haywire. My mind, although fuzzy and excited, was having an argument between just laying back and enjoying the experience, or trying to get him to stop. My body was rebelling, aching for the touch, needing it. My hearing…well, all I could comprehend were his voice and my erratic breathing. And even now I'm wondering if I'm just hearing voices because man, everything's so tingly and weird.

_It's hard, right? Having your body and feelings fighting against your brain. I found out that eventually your brain just…gives up. Instincts take over. _

Something wet touched the tip of my right nipple, and again, I jerked. The bed shook with the motion, and automatically my wrists strained against the scarf. I didn't need to crack an eye open to know that that wet thing was his tongue because not a couple seconds later the tip of a pointed tooth grazed the very top of my nipple. It sent shivers down my spine, and my hips bucked up.

"Ah, that's what I've been looking for!" The fingers that were circling my other nipple finally went for the kill. He pinched the sensitive flesh, his thumb rolling over the top. He poked the other one with his tooth again, resulting in another buck of the hips.

This time he bucked back.

And everything went white and searing for me. I hissed something, probably a profanity, but I couldn't tell. He jabbed the tooth again, and I saw stars with the resulting movement.

_And you didn't want to play with your boobs._

He released me, kissing down my stomach, pausing at my belly button, he kissed it like the French would, and then continued down my navel until he came upon my night shorts. My breath hitched as he kissed along the border. The area was ticklish, and I squirmed, stifling the giggles as best I could. He either didn't notice or didn't care as he stopped the ridiculous torture and instead hooked his fingers in the shorts at my hips. Deep gold eyes returned to mine, and now they looked to be on fire.

I gulped. As much as I would like to deny wanting this, I couldn't. If anything, I was anticipating it.

_I've been anticipating this moment for weeks,_ His eyes hardened at the thought; _Every time I saw you I had to focus on NOT undressing you in my head. That made missions real difficult if you can imagine._

_**You've been holding back for that long?**_

He nodded. But not anymore. And then my shorts were gone, leaving the pink and black lacy underwear as the only barrier between my body and his eyes. I squirmed in his hold, my legs crossing in both modesty and excitement. A tingly feeling shot from between my legs to the base of my spine as my panties created friction against the over heated, tender skin of my crotch. A dark chuckle from my dominate dragon slayer let me know he noticed.

He forced my legs so far apart that he could fit his entire body between my legs with room to spare. When he released my legs, they instantly curled around him, and gained the contact that I so desperately needed. The fact that the one part of me that probably needed the contact the most still remained untouched, a good inch between our bodies, was enough to drive me close to the edge of insanity. I groaned in a mixture of frustration and humiliation. The fact that he could draw this need out of me was enough to send me crawling into a cave, never returning to see the bright light of the sun.

_No need to be embarrassed, Lucy. You're beautiful! Especially here…_

My eyes snapped open and I leaned my head up to stare as a lone finger ran along my slit over the soft material of my panties. It baffled me how fast my emotions could change, minutes ago, I wanted nothing to do with this type of thing, but now all I wanted was for him to touch me more. Especially like the way he was touching me now.

_That's how our bond works. The closer we are, the easier it is for my emotions to pass onto yours. And same goes for your emotions onto mine as well. _

His strokes became stronger and faster, and soon another finger joined the teasingly light touches. My hips rose to add pressure, but Natsu simply chuckled and took his fingers away. I watched with hooded eyes as he stared at them, and then slowly brought them to his face. His eyes fluttered closed, and he inhaled deeply, a content sigh leaving his lips.

"Shit, this smells better than any type of fire food I've come across." He rasped, crazed eyes snapping open to lock with mine. The color, still gold, now shimmered with untold desire. Even without him saying it out loud, I knew what he was thinking about by the way his tongue came out to touch his bottom lip.

He didn't avert eye contact as he lowered down so his face was in front of my clothed sex. His fingers toyed with the elastic band that held the panties up, and a devious smile played on his lips as he began to speak.

"I've always wondered about this smell. I've had the pleasure of encountering it a couple times before tonight. Usually when I break into your house at night when you're not expecting me. Tell me, Lucy, what are you doing then?"

He moved his face so his mouth hovered mere centimeters away from the top of my sex. I bucked my hips, and he allowed me to touch my center to his mouth, although he did nothing to stimulate me.

"Were you thinking of me? Were you imagining my mouth on you?"

I couldn't look at him anymore, and my head fell back onto the pillow. I struggled with my restraints again. If only I had my hands, I could just drag him by the hair and force him too…..

"To do what? Do you want me to kiss you down here, Lucy?" He moved his face just so, and I barely swallowed the moan that crawled up my throat.

"All you have to do is tell me. I'll do it."

He pulled away slightly, as if warning me that if I didn't say something soon he would leave me here.

"Tell me." He ordered.

_**Yes.**_

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up." I wished I could smack the smugness out of his voice.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Natsu, I want you to kiss me."

"Kiss you where?"

I shot him a glare, even putting in the effort to lift my head of the pillow to make it seem more threatening. "I want you to kiss me down there Natsu. Stop playing with me."

He chuckled, returning to his previous position between my legs. "But it's so fun. You look real cute when you get all flustered and embarrassed." He confessed, and to my further mortification I felt my face heat up at his words.

But he didn't comment, which I was thankful for. Instead, he re-hooked his fingers under the elastic of my panties and pulled. For the first time, I felt the heat of a man's breath on my sex, and by god, it filled me with so many emotions.

For one, apprehension bore over me, fighting a losing war with the excitement and anticipation of the situation.

And then I felt his tongue on my slit and my mind went blank. My head thrashed a nit on the pillow, and my eyes squeezed shut. My toes curled and my legs tensed. Everything stopped for me, time, space…life.

The only thing that mattered was the tight coil in my stomach and his tongue.

_I haven't really started yet, and you're all hyped up. _

And to emphasize his point, his tongue poked my clitoris, sending my hips off the bed. He reeled back but for a moment, and then with strong hands he gripped my hips, pressing them down to the mattress.

And his tongue hit the same spot again.

And it stayed there. Not trailing away once. Without being able to buck my hips, I instead thrashed my head back and forth as my hands fisted and un-fisted around the material of his scarf. I couldn't tell how much time passed, and the harder I thought about it, the longer it felt.. It felt like hours, but for all I knew he could have been down there for less than five minutes.

Either way, I was close. The tidal wave was building, pressing down on me. And I waited, face scrunched, knees shaking, body sweating in pleasure. My heart was beating so fast I swore he would be able to hear it.

His tongue swirled, tapping on the top of my clit, eliciting dirty sounds from me.

One stroke.

Two strokes.

Three strokes.

God, I was so close, just a couple more—

And then he stopped.

My eyes shot open, and I pinned him with a questioning glare. "Why'd you—"

His tongue returned, flicking and sucking, but only for a moment. Just as my body prepared to be pushed off the edge, he pulled away again.

And I stared at him, eyes shaded with confusion, but words did not come to me. His eyes met mine, and dear lord, they looked down right animalist. For the first time I noticed the faded lines of dragon scales on his cheeks, and the newly pointed edge to his now large fangs.

But I wasn't scared.

How could I be scared of someone who was now between my legs, back to jabbing at my clitoris with his tongue? Who was blowing gentle breaths on my heated flesh?

No, if anything, I was extremely frustrated with him. "Natsuuuuu, I-I need…." My voice trailed off.

"You need what?" He question, his voice muffled from his location. Even as he spoke his tongue never stopped moving.

"T-to…"

I neared climax again, and he pulled away.

"To?" he asked.

I swallowed, not able to get the word out. After a moment of silence, I caught the shrug of his shoulders in my peripheral vision. He returned to his pleasurable torture, and just like before, he stopped at the last moment.

I lost count after that. And only did I utter a word until my clitoris began to throb. "N-Natsu please!"

"What?" He hummed against my needy flesh.

"I need release. NOW."

He pulled away again, and I groaned in disappointment. Another failed climax, another spasm of discontent.

"That's all you had to say."

My eyes drifted down to him, and the glint in his eye made me shiver in anticipation. He didn't lower his head this time, instead his finger came to push up against my center, and with a little pressure, he inserted into my core.

I felt my body react, clenching and twitching around the single digit. He wiggled the finger, scratching the tip against the walls of my needy sex. When my hips bucked he pushed in further, going deeper and deeper until he found the spot within that had me gasping for breath. My hands struggled against the scarf, thrashing and pulling at the material. I wasn't necessarily trying to escape it anymore. I just needed my hands free. They ached to touch him.

"Natsuuuu…." I moaned as he touched the spot just right. He added another finger in response to my hidden plea for more. It was like he could read my mind.

_Heheheheh._

I should have felt embarrassed, or something, because the stupid dragon slayer could read my mind. But as he added another finger my thoughts were dominated by pleasure. I gasped, whining at the ache. When I did this to myself I never put more than two fingers in, and now that there were more than that I couldn't figure out if it hurt or not. It was a weird sensation.

But with the oncoming wave of my built up orgasms towering over me, I didn't have much time to think about it. It was begging to descend, and he was now moving in and out of me, his fingers hooked into a curling position so they racked against my walls. My breath caught, and I want so still that a board would compliment me on my posture.

And then he pulled out, moving away from my aching sex and body.

This time I screamed in frustration. The sound must have echoed for miles, because when my eyes found his again, he was now standing a couple steps away. He looked a bit frightened, his eyes looking on with pity as I withered and pulled at my binds.

Although, the smirk playing on his face said he wasn't very sorry.

I leaned up as far as I could go without the help of my arms. Eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I think you're ready, Lucy." His voice was muffled, as he was now leaning over, obviously removing his pants.

I merely grunted in reply.

"Oh come-on now, you know you enjoyed every little bit of that."

"It was cruel."

Natsu send of mischievous smile over his shoulder. "I did tell you you would get punished for all the times you disobeyed me, now didn't I?"

My head hit the pillow, and instead if replying I squirmed while waiting for him to finish doing whatever he was doing. The wetness between my legs was uncomfortable. And I wanted nothing more than to clean myself up.

Ok, that was I lie. I want to get the sweltering ache to go away first, and then clean myself up.

Natsu cleared his throat, and I turned my head to see him standing to my side. I didn't even feel him get off the bed. "I think you suffered enough, yeah?" He said, more to himself than me.

I tried to look at his eyes, seriously, I tried. But I've never seen a man like this before. I mean yes, I've seen pictures, but that was sex education class. And those diagrams did nothing to prepare me for the full, hard truth of the matter.

Damnnit, Natsu was fucking HUGE!

_Don't worry Lucy, it'll fit. I made sure of that!_

I was so busy looking at his…manhood for lack of better word, that it took me a good thirty seconds to realize that his scarf was now wrapped around his neck.

Not around my wrists.

But his neck.

It took another thirty seconds for me to realize that I was free.

And then a couple more seconds to realize that the answer to all my problems was staring me in the face, literally.

There was no more hesitation, no more worry. My hand snapped out and wrapped around his hard member. I relished in the gasp that came from him. I pulled him closer to me, so close that the off purple color of his swollen head was mere inches from my face.

If I wasn't so needy and deprived I would have tortured him much the same way he did to me. But since I was in no position to do that, and my patience had run so thin the strand of a spider web looked more substantial compared to it, my other hand gripped his hip and in one motion I pulled him on top of me.

And then promptly rolled us over so I was on top. I was glad he let me, because one could only take being submissive for so long, and considering my need for control over most situations, I needed the change in pace.

So, without another thought, I grabbed him at the hilt of his member, stroking it a couple times for good measure, and then slowly pushed myself down on top of him.

I thought the three fingers were bad. They were nothing! I thought bitterly, wincing as hot tears spilled from my eyes. This was pathetic. I haven't even broken through my barrier yet and I was crying!

A warm hand cupped my cheek, a rough thumb brushing the stray tears away. "It's alright, take your time. Adjust." He whispered his harsh tone from before gone. I felt relieved to have the Natsu I know and love back.

Love?

The word echoed in my head again, and a feeling of absolute joy over took me. I glanced down at Natsu and saw a look of fascination and adoration playing on his features. Wonderment lit his eyes, and I knew that the sudden feelings were from him.

And my world went red with pain. I winced as his way-too-big-ass-dick pushed through my barrier and shoved me into a reality filled with nothing but a searing ache and a throbbing burn. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the pitiful tears at bay.

"Shhhhh, Lucy. Relax, stop clenching." His hands were toying with the strand of hair falling down my back. Idly rubbing the area in a soothing circle motion. I hiccupped as the pain raged a war in my lower stomach. Natsu shifted inside me, and a cry flew from my lips, but then I was engulfed in a different type of heat. It felt nice, comforting, and my eyes cracked open to see him sitting up, his face close enough to mine that I could feel each breath he took. Leaning forward, he nuzzled my cheek with his, placing small kisses along my jaw bone, then chin, then other cheek. I began to relax some at his proximity. His hands were still making little circular patterns on my back, and somehow, his embrace was easing the pain, and replacing it with a sensation I couldn't describe even if I wanted to.

Slowly, he began to recline again, taking me with him. By the time his back hit the mattress again, my body was rearing to go, and by the look in his eyes, he knew this. Cautiously, he rolled his hips, and I sat as still as I possible could while he did.

I was mildly surprised to find that instead of pain, a stab of mild pleasure stirred within my center. And so, with hesitance laced in the movement, I lifted my hips, pulling away from him only a couple inches before falling back down. I felt my insides clench at the resulting ripple of pleasure.

I did it again, pulling back farther, and pushing down faster this time. The pleasurable feeling this time multiplied in intensity, and I couldn't help but moan.

I was surprised when he moaned too. I guess I was doing something right tonight.

And with the added confidence, I did it again.

And again.

And again.

Until I established a good, somewhat rough, but still sweet, rhythm. I took to pulling away from him until the tip of his manhood was the only thing remaining inside, and then, with as much strength and speed as I could muster, I slammed back down on him. Even if the pace itself was a bit slow, the resulting moan from Natsu from each time I slide back down made up for it.

His hands gripped my hips hard, and although he looked pained, I knew that he was simply holding back.

And for whatever reason, I didn't like that. As I picked up my pace a bit I voiced just that. "Natsu," I hissed between ragged breaths, "D-don't hold back. I want this. I want you."

And like a dam had been broken, Natsu's already tight grip tightened, and his puckered face went from pained looking to concentration.

And then he was thrusting back.

And I was seeing stars.

And he was pulling my hips down onto his with such force, that each time we connected, I felt my world tremble.

And for fucks sake, the stars were awfully pretty.

His breath was ragged, and his grunts animalistic. I took a good look at him through glassy eye, and almost did a double take. His eyes were a brighter gold than before, his pupils slanted much like a threatened animals would be. Scales had begun forming complete patches on his face and down his neck, and his teeth, dear lord, his teeth; they were so pointed now that they hung over his bottom lip slightly.

He looked like a true dragon.

My dragon.

And that was the thought that drove my over the edge, along with a particularly hard thrust and a crafty roll of his hips. From the looks of him, he was also cumming. Now, he was pistoning into me, each thrust sending more and more pleasure into the growing tidal wave that was my orgasm.

My body shook, and my mind…died.

Coherent thoughts? No, the only thing I could think about was the sex god below me, still going strong and deep. All the built up pressure from his teasing was now rolling over me, showering me in intense emotions. I felt tears on my cheeks, but this time, I didn't care because it felt so good, so real, and so right.

It was like I was on fire.

_Your dragon indeed._

And then I collapsed onto him, my body wilting as he pulled out of me and rolled us over so we were lying side by side on the bed. He nuzzled my face, smiling serenely. My vision was foggy, and it was like a thick layer of smoke hung in front of my eyes. They began drifting shut.

"What's going to happen next?" My mouth felt like cotton as I spoke.

"We'll talk tomorrow, go to sleep Lucy." Natsu wrapped his arms around me tightly, tucking my head against the crook of his neck.

With my eyes now completely closed I inhaled deeply. The scent of smoke greeted my nostrils, and as I drifted off to sleep I wondered if we'd actually been on fire.

**YOU'RE GOOD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning...<strong>

I awoke to the smell of smoke, and as an istant reaction, I shot out of bed and ran to the closet to grab the fire extinguisher I kept there. It took me a few moment after I didn't find it to realise this wasn't my house. I also realised that I was bare-ass naked. Subconciously I scrunched into a semi-ball to hide whatever was extremely visible. When the smoke smell returned to my new sensative nose, I turned to where the scent was coming from. The bed... was... abalze. Damn.

"NATSU!" I screamed, again realising I was naked. Running over to the side of the burning bed, I grabbed my under clothes and quickly put them on. Soon after that Natsu shot out of bed... late reaction much?

"What's going on! Oh, hey Lucy." Natsu said smoothly, sending me a smirk. He received a glare from me, nothing else.

"The bed's on fire, dumbass." He looked around, finally noticing that the bed, was in fact, on fire. Jumping off the bed, revealing all his naked glory, causing me to squeal and shield my eyes, he ran into the kitchen. I waited in the room, eyeing the floor for his pants. Once I spotted them, I gripped the fabric and stood at the door. When he approaced, fire extinguisher in hand, I blocked the path.

"Lucy, move! I need to get that fire out!" Natsu shouted, trying to go around me. But I didn't budge. Instead I threw the pants onto his face. When they slipped off, the angry face of Natsu was shown.

"I'm not fucking with you, Dragon boy! Put on the damn pants or your house will burn down for all I care." I yelled, again throwing the pants at him. A low groan escaped his mouth before he slipped into the bottoms. I stepped out of the doorway, allowing him to spray down the fire with the red tank of fire... extinguishing.. foam. Yeah.

After everything was all right, we both sat down on the couch.

"So, I think it's time you better explained why we had to do that last night." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay. Well, when it's time for a dragon to find their mate, as you know, they become more animalistic. Once their mate is found and all the rituals are complete, there is nothing more to worry about. But if all the rituals are not complete, or if they do not find their mate, they could lose their magic power... forever." Natsu told me, looking down to the floor. I stared at him, "Why?" I asked.

"Hmm.. They don't have a good enough reason to fight anymore, and so their magic is gone. Before that they get magic to fight and survive so that they can find a mate. Also, the rituals must be completed in three days because the less amount of time it takes, the better. I guess. Igneel didn't explain it very well."

I nodded in understanding. Being a Dragon Slayer is harder than I thought. I can't imagine what it would be like to have my magic on the line and only three days to find a mate, do 'em, and all that. Too much if you ask me. That's when something struck me, why was the bed on fire?

**READ! INFO ON SEQUEL!**

**Okay, first off, thank you all so much for reading this story! I will, of course be posting a sequel. For a sneak peek at it, go to my website! The link is on my profile.**

**I would like to thank Ksrjah for writing the amazing lemon for this chapter! From the start to the end of the lemon was all her writing. Honestly, you have to admit it was worth the wait... seriously. She told me that she will also be posting the lemon on her profile, with an extra scene. So, you should seriously check that out. I know I'm gonna. Ksrjah is truly an amazing writer and gets all the credit for writing the lemon! So thank her, not me!**

**SEQUEL: **Eating Fire


	6. Sequel is up!

Hello everybody! I am here to announce that there is indeed a sequel to this story! It is called The Fire Within.

But this time, it will be rated T, which means no lemony goodness. My apologies to you lemon-lovers. Also, I am going to try and focus the story on Action/Adventure, with humor and romance thrown in there, of course! The story will be packed with sexual humor and fluff c:

yum yum

Anyways! I just want to thank everyone who read this story and left such kind reviews! It really means a lot, and I couldn't have gotten the fuel to write without you guys! Thank you soooo much!

Also, another special thanks to Ksrjah for writing that amazing lemon for the last chapter!

Talk about out with a bang!


	7. Bad Season Reloaded!

Hey guys! So, this is for those who are interested.

I have uploaded a short teaser-type chapter for the Gajeel and Levy story, and I just uploaded the first official chapter! So if you like that pairing, I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!

It's about Gajeel and Levy (obviously) and what they went through when Gajeel goes through his Bad Season! So if you're interested, it's called

**Bad Season Reloaded**

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
